mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CouyZDX
Thanks for your edit on User talk:Potterfan1997}}}! Create what you want! On this wiki, there is a total of ! :If you are ever in need of help, feel free to ask any of the admins of the wiki! Thank you for visiting MySims Fanon Wiki! You can create your own articles here: default=MySims width=50 buttonlabel=Create a Game break=no type=search bgcolor=navy buttonlabel=Search MySims Fanon --From }}} |} RE: VGFW Blocking My oh my - boy, I'm hurt by that title! I literally don't think I can cope being called that... Okay - I'll be serious now. You have been blocked from Video Games Fanon Wiki due to multiple reasons. Firstly, you were repeatedly rude and often harassed other users on the wiki. Secondly, made jokes about extremely sensitive topics and wished some truly awful things on other users. Thirdly, you made lots of inappropriate comments and tried to force these views upon other users. Finally, despite us repeatedly warning you and informing you of these issues, you continued. We even unblocked you after a period of time to give you a second chance and you threw that right back in our faces. Therefore we have perfectly valid reasons for blocking you. Your age is completely irrelevant, so please do not try to threaten me by using that to make me seem like an aggressive bully. Also, I've never called you a jerk. So therefore, we will not be unblocking you. Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:27, July 14, 2015 (UTC) The thing is you seriously offended lots of users and despite our warnings you continued to do it. It wasn't a joke. You did offend. Also, it shouldn't matter what other games people create. It's their fanon, not yours, not mine, theirs. You have no right to demand what they do or don't do. Potterfan1997 (talk) 20:30, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Well, each time you come back, we'll just keep blocking you. You're not a master judge, and you'll never become president of Wikia. I suppose it's nice you've got dreams you aspire to - many kids don't these days... Anyway, we would all much appreciate it if you just leave VGFW alone. The environment is clearly not for you, and you no longer have any fanon on there. There are many other general video game fanon wikis out there, perhaps you could become a regular user on one of those wikis. However, VGFW is not for you, and we'd prefer you not to cause hassle for both sides of this disagreement. Thanks, Potterfan1997 (talk) 15:31, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Firstly, don't threaten me. Secondly, it's your fault you've been blocked on those wikis - now you now have to suffer the consequences. I will not be unblocking you. VGFW is not for you, and you are not made for it I'm afraid. Now please can you stop arguing back, and just accept this. It'll be easier for both of us. Potterfan1997 (talk) 19:10, July 16, 2015 (UTC) That's completely irrelevant to what I'm saying .... Look, you obviously not listening to me, so please stop messaging me. You're not getting unblocked - that's final. Potterfan1997 (talk) 16:05, July 17, 2015 (UTC)